Project Delta
by Crow-DarkHeart
Summary: This happens before the whole time traveling thing. An old friend of Rex iss friends with Noah and may be able to bring back his memories. Van Kleiss is also after this friend for a prototype nanite.


I do not own Generator Rex. Generator Rex is owned by (I believe so anyway) Man of Action. I own the OCs though. This will not be in any other chapter.

* * *

Generator Rex Project Delta

Chapter 1: The Delta Nanite

Rex was tossing and turning in his bed.

Rex's dream...

Rex was a little boy running with someone who was at least his age and had blond hair, greenish blue eyes, tan skin that looked like Noah's, and was wearing all black clothes (I mean all black).

"You'll never going to catch me at this rate Rex!" the boy yelled at him.

"Oh ya!" Rex yelled back then ran even faster.

"Please, I'll get to César's lab before you robot boy." the boy replied.

"Hey, thanks for reminding me." Rex said then built his Boogie Pack and flow ahead.

"You little cheater! When I get my hands on you, your going to wish you lost with pride!" the boy yelled with anger.

That's when everything went extreme and he woke up in a swet.

"What's wrong with you? This is the third time you woke up sweating in as many nights." Bobo said just waking up and while Rex was getting dressed.

"I need to go talk to my brother." Rex stated then walked out of the door.

(Just so you know it was 8 a.m. on a Wednesday and there has been no E.V.O. activity in two weeks. They were in week 3.)

Rex walked to César who was with Sixs and Doctor Holiday, and pulled him away and said they needed to talk. So César took Rex to his lab.

"What seems to be the problem little brother?" César asked in his usual way.

"I've been having dreams about some kid wearing all black and I was racing him to your lab." Rex answered.

"Rex, start talking." César said getting all serious.

So Rex told him everything that happened in his dreams and everything that happened when it got extreme.

"Rex, these dreams of yours are memories." César explained to his little brother.

"What? But then why am I seeing them as dreams?" Rex asked in disbeleif.

"It might have something to do with the fact that you haven't had to do anything for a while. Your mind must becoming relaxed, there for old memerious are coming back." César replied in his long explianation way.

"Then who is the kid I'm chasing?" Rex asked while yelling.

"His name was Crow. He was very competative." César explianed.

"So what?" Rex asked.

"When you got your nanites you started to beat him at everything with your builds, so he would give a black eye or a bloody lip, but then he." César started to say but stopped a little depressed.

"What happened?" Rex asked.

"He walked into the nanite lab where we were trying to make another Omega nanite, but it was different." César replied then stopped.

"What do you mean different?" Rex asked.

"It didn't make nanites. It reprogramed the nanites to be more powerful and efficent." César answered with a look that could make White Knight feel sorry for him.

"Wow. What was it called?" Rex asked.

"The Delta nanite." César answered with a sudden lack of emotion.

Unknown location...

An alarm clock was going off and a teen slammed the kill button with enough force to crush a grape.

"Dam school. I don't need it. What I need to do is find Rex." this teen said while putting on all black cloths.

"Crow, sweety breakfest," said a woman who might be in her early 30s.

"Ok Mrs. Heart." Crow answered while opening his door to go down stairs.

"Just call me mom. Oh, can you wake up Circe?" Mrs. Heart replied back to him.

"When did you get her?" Crow asked as he stopped to try and find her room.

"Last night, and hurry up your eggs are getting cold." she answered.

"What room?" Crow asked giving up after openning two broom closets.

"Right across from yours. Oh, by the way she was placed her late last night, so she might not be the best of moods." Mrs. Heart wornded.

Crow knocked on the door loud enough to wake up a semi-heavy sleeper, but there was no answer, so he stepped in. He saw she wasn't even out of her shoes.

"Great, she had to be a goth chick." Crow said out loud putting his head in his left hand not noticing that she was waking up.

That's when she woke up completely streching, and saw him standing there.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she yelled so loud that he felt the very mloers in his gums shake as he held his hands over his ears.

"Sorry. Mrs. Heart told me to wake you up." Crow answered while checking he wouldn't have periment ear damage and wondering how no one else seemed to have heared her yell.

"Oh, by the way I heard what you called me, Goth boy." Circe said to his face as she put a finger to his chest.

"I'm not goth. I just like wearing black cloths." Crow explained as he now was satisfied that he wouldn't have ear damage.

"They call those poeple goths." Circe pointed out as she just starred at him.

"No, they call people who are wearing dark make up and have peircings goths. Anyway, better get ready to leave here soon." Crow told her as he was leaving the room.

"Why?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I've been here for four years, they most likely have registered for the same school I go to by now." he answered knowing his guardians to well.

"Crow. Circe. Is everything all right?" called a man who might be in his late 30s.

"Yes Mr. Heart." Crow replied heading down stairs.

"You can call me dad or father if you want." Mr. Heart called back.

After they ate breakfest with Mr. & Mrs. Heart and their true only daughter Jade (who was 16 like Crow and Circe and guessing that's Rex's age. She was as tall as Circe, and long golden hair like her parents, and had brown eyes like both parents.) All three walked to their school which happened to the same school Noah went to, and Noah meet up with them.

"Hey there Jade. What's up Crow?" Noah asked as he ran up to them.

"Hey Noah." Jade replied with a bright smile.

"What?" Crow asked with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Hey, who's the new one here?" Noah asked as he saw Circe.

"She's Circe. She started living with us late last night." Jade answered.

"She's already signed up?" Noah asked in a way that suggested that he was expecting it.

"Mostly likely." Crow answered still sounding annoyed by him.

That's when they got to the school and the student body presentdent walked up.

"Based on how your dressed and the information we have, you must be Circe. Here is your class schedel." said a girl wearing a skirt that was pink, a red tank top, white hair, grey eyes, and tanned white skin.

"Who was that?" Circe asked as the girl walked away.

"The most annoying girl in school." Crow said as he left them to go to his first period.

"That was Samantha Perfect. And yes, her last name is Perfect." Noah answered with a nervous smile.

"So what's with Crow?" she asked as she looked after the easy to get annoyed at teen.

"She trys to get him involed with school activites and might have a crush on him." Jade answered trying not to laugh at the fact that a girl who was pleasent to be around, going after a person who would be very happy to be alone.

That's when Noah said good-bye and went to class with Jade since they had the same class. Circe found all her classes easily. At lunch, she sat next to Crow who was sitting alone.

"What do you want?" Crow asked a little bit annoy.

"Just want to eat my lunch." she answered while starting her lunch.

That's when Noah and Jade joined them.

"So Jade, what did your mom pack you?" Noah asked as he useal ate with her and Crow.

"Two apples, a tunafish sandwhich, and a bottle of cherry soda," Jade answered.

A fourth of the way of lunch pasted and Samantha walked up to ask Crow if he would like to help her with the deckerations for the school dance in the gym on Saturday, but before she could finish he said no and she left.

"Crow, she's sooo likes you and I mean like like." Jade pointed out to him.

"I don't care." Crow stated then bit into an apple.

Half way through lunch, an E.V.O. wolf creature crashed through the window.

"Biowolf. That means the Pack is here, not good. I need to call Rex." Noah said to himself, but was just barely able to be heard by Crow over the panicing students.

That's when a lizard with four lages and had crystals on its left arrm and a woman with four arms came through the same window.

"Ven Klise said it should be here." Biowolf said as the other two came to his side.

Noah was hiding with Jade, Circe, and Crow under neith a table.

"Ok, Rex and Providence will be here in a few minutes." Noah told them.

"In a few minutes this place could be rumble." Crow replied.

That's when he got out from under the table and got ready to fight with a look that Noah know from Rex.

"What the hell is he doing?" Circe asked.

"Biowolf, look a human wants to play." the four armed woman said.

"Your right Breach." Biowolf replied.

"Thrill me." Crow said with a dead stare and then started to glow a dark purple.

"What's going on? Is he an E.V.O.?" Breach asked while she and the rest of the Pack took a few steps back.

"No. He's thee E.V.O." Van Kleiss said while walking into the room.

"Van Kleiss, how long has been? 5 years since we last saw each other." Crow asked as his right hand turned into a small weird looking tooning fork.

"That's it." the lizard said mockingly.

"Skalamander, don't judge him so quickly." Van Kleiss worned.

"I see your not a fraid of my Psyco Saw." Crow replied right after an energy saw blade appeared spinning so fast it looked to be a solid object, but there was no noise. It was mainly black with shades of dark purple on it and the saw was a dark purple.

That's when Rex and Sixs came through the roof and landed behind Crow and they were dum bounded to see what he was doing.

"I thought I was the only one who could do that!" Rex said with a confused look on his face.

"Biowolf, I want him alive." Van Kleiss said clearly to show his point.

"Yes master." Biowolf said and lunged at Crow.

Crow ran at Biowolf and slashed the saw right into Biowolf's claws slicing them right off.

"My claws!" Biowolf yelled louding and repeatedly for who knows how long.

"Next." Crow said as the saw turned into a slim drill with the same design as the saw.

Skalamander lunged at him hoping to slam him with his arm, but Crow moved to fast and destroied the crystals, then proseted to trip him.

"You little idout. When I can move I'll crash you!" Skalamaned yelled at Crow.

"Breach, you can add him to your collection if you want." Van Kleiss told her.

"Goody." she replied then smiled her very creepy smile.

"But, after I get the Delta nanite from him." he replied to make sure he got what he wanted.

She then throw a couple of portals at him, but he jumped over them and turned the drill into what seemed to be a lance.

"You think I'll let you get close enough to use that on me?" Breach asked with an evil smile.

"You think this is a lance. Well it's no lance. (Then points it at her.) It's a cannon." Crow said then opened and fired a round object at her.

The dark purple sphere just barely missed her, but when it hit a building it exploded and destroied the build with dark purple smoke coming out of the debry.

"Want to see what happens when I aim it at you beautiful, becuase my Psycho Cannon wants to." Crow said as his cannon reloaded by closing and glowing a light purple then opened again, then he ajustid a little so the shot would hit her in between her eyes.

"No. I think I'll leave." Breach replied then portaled the Pack out of there.

"I thought so. Time to get out of here." Crow said as the cannon disappeared as weird shoes appeared.

"Crow?" Samantha asked in shocked.

"Ya. I'm an E.V.O." he replied as he began to skate off on energy blades moving to fast for Providence troops to catch him at the moment.

That's when White called saying César wanted Rex to meet him at the front of the school right now.

"Little brother, that was Crow." César said as he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you sure?" Rex asked with a surprized facel experation.

"Yes. The drill was a dead give away, but when he first got it, the thing could barely break rocks the size of his head." César explained as he remembered the past.

"Crow. Circe come back!" Jade yelled hoping they would hear her.

"Wait! Circe was here?" Rex asked her as he turned to face her.

"Ya Rex. She started to live with Jade litterly last night. How do you know her?" Noah answered then asked while walking up to Jade.

"I meet her when we went to the that beach in Coba Luna." Rex explained.

"Little brother, we need to find out where Crow is going." César said as he was now ready to force his brother into his lab.

"Maybe we can find out in his room." Jade suggested riasing a finger.

"Right I keep forgeting he lives with you, or maybe now lived." Noah said while putting his hands on the back of his neck.

To be continued...


End file.
